With the development of industry of sanitary ware, the flow limiting device is widely used in the water outlet device because the flow limiting device could limit the instant over flow on starting time and also could be applied for saving water and reducing impact of water; but present flow limiting device is without limit mechanism or back flow prevention structure, so that during using process when back flow happening it would push against the flow limiting device and make the flow limiting device fall off or deform then lead to low effect of flow limiting as well as less service life cause easily broken for the device; Therefore, certain type of flow limiting device with back flow prevention structure is needy for market requirement.